Soul Eater Meets Tokyo Mew Mew
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: What happens when patty points out and huge pink building? Some couples come later *No Yuri but mabye abit of Yoai*...Read to find the couples! Rated T for Safety and Giriko's Mouth!
1. Soul Eater

**A/N: WHOO! A crossover of my two favourite Anime's Tokyo Mew Mew and Soul Eater! I don't own Soul Eater or Tokyo Mew Mew! Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

"MAKA!" Soul shouted as a Kishin egg hit me making me fly back "How dare you!" I heard Kid say as he was on his skate bored shooting at it with Liz and Patty. "Get up Maka" Soul told me in weapon forum.

Everyone was here… Stein and Marie, Sid and Nigus, Justin and Giriko (A/N: I made him nice!) My

Dad was here too with Azusa, Kid, Liz and patty, Black star and Tsubaki and me and Soul.

"Are you okay Maka?" Papa asked "I'm fine Papa" I said getting up and brushing dirt and dust off of me. "I can take these 4 Eggs" Black star said "Oh God" I said as I clutch Soul.

I ran full force at it swinging soul and damaged it. "3 out of 4!" I said as Liz and patty absorbed their souls. Soul Came out of weapon forum and eat his soul "Thanks for the meal" he said " I will get the last one" Black star shouted.

"Why are you guys here again" kid said to the adults as they all replied beside Giriko and Justin "For back up and to study how well you've got" They said "Okay…" Soul said. "Crona! you can come out now" I said with a giggle as he poped out from behinde the tree getting bobbed on the head by Ragnarok. Yep he's here too

"This must be the other Half of Tokyo" Kid said "What makes you say that?" Soul said lazily "OH MY GOSH! Look at the Big Pretty Pink Building!" Patty shouted as we all look to were she was pointing. "It's Pink" Crona said

'_I've never seen that before' I thought._

**A/N: Yay! I hoped you like this! Be nice with Reviews!**


	2. Tokyo Mew Mew

**A/N: The next one is they meet! Whoo! I don't Own Soul Eater or Tokyo mew mew! Enjoy!**

**Ichigo's POV**

"How can you just sit there and Drink tea and this moment!" I shouted at Mint "Oh dear…it looks like the kitty is Annoyed" she said with her eyes closed Drinking her tea "Minto!" I said "I can't help it…it's my afternoon tea time" Mint said pointing to the clock

"Ichigo! Please can you help?" Berry Said as she was carrying three trays "I'm Coming!" I said as I growled at mint as she smirked.

"Ichigo?" Berry said calmly "Yes?" I said trying to keep my Cool "I think you should just leave mint and continue on with your work…I'll get Ryou to get her to clean the dishes" Berry said snickering a bit "Nice" I said snickering as well.

"Ichigo-Onnechan! Pudding said spinning plates while Ringo was trying to calm her.

"Careful pudding!" Ringo was desperately trying to get her to calm down "Look at what I can do!" she said balancing on one foot on the ball while leaning forwards spinning to plates in her hands "Clever right? Na no da" she said.

"I geuss" is said as I I saw lettuce struggling with orders. "I'll be right back" I said to berry who walked into the kitchen. "Zakuro…can you get the order for table 5 while lettuce is getting the order for table 7?" I Asked my Long Purple haired Friend "Whatever" she replied standing up.

"Welcome to Café mew mew may I take your order?" Ringo said to a Couple walking in.

'_This is going to be a long day' I thought_

**A/N: Yay! I hoped you liked this one too! Be nice with Reviews!**


	3. The Clash Of Two Worlds Combined

**A/N: They Meet! I don't Own Soul Eater or Tokyo Mew Mew! Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

"I say we go in" Liz said "I don't know" Crona said holding his arm "We'll go together!" Patty said as we headed of to the building

As soon as we got there I pushed open the door "Hello?" I said as a Girl around are age with Dark Red Hair wearing a Red Maid's Dress said "Welcome to Café mew mew! May I take your order?" She said "We didn't come here for anything" Stein said "Sir, If your going to Smoke can you go out side?" a Girl with long Blonde Hair and Red Eyes said politely .

"Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, Ringo! Basement now!" A blonde guy said. "Okay, Ryou" The red head one said as they followed him.

"Hello! I'm Kellichiro" a really tall hot Brown haired guy said please take a seat…our Waitress will be back soon" He said

5 minutes past and they came back out. "Can we know your names?" Stein asked. "I guess" The Red head said "As long as you tell us yours" she said "Deal" I said.

"I'm Ichigo" The red head said "This is Berry" she said patting The long Blonde hair girl on the shoulder "This is Mint" she pointed to the Dark Blue haired girl. "This is Pudding" she said patting the small short hair blondes Head. " This is Ringo" she said smiling at a Brown Haired Girl slightly taller then Pudding. "This is Zakuro" she said patting the long Purple hair girls Arm. "The tall blonde is Ryou and the tall Brunette is Kellichiro" she said.

"I'm Maka" I said, "This is Soul" I said Pointing to My White Haired Friend, "This is Black star" I said pointing to My too loud ninja friend, "This is Tsubaki" I said pointing to my long black haired friend, "This is Death The Kid" I said Pointing to The boy with the three white stripes, "This is Patty" I said pointing at the short light blonde haired girl who was with Pudding, "This is Liz…her older sister" I said pointing to my long golden brown haired friend, "This is Crona" I said pointing to my pink haired friend, "This Justin" I said pointing to a Guy who was arguing with the chainsaw, "That's Giriko" I said pointing out the chainsaw "That's Sprit…My Dad, Marie and Stein and Blair" I said pointing out them as I said them.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Well, now we all know each other…I've got to be closing up the café" I said as we were all cleaning.

"Are you free afterwards?" I asked "No…were Busy" Ryou Said.

"Sorry" Zakuro said as the all shrugged. "Tomorrow?" Maka said.

"Yeah, I think." I said. "Bye then!" Patty shouted. "Bye cousin!" Blair shouted to me"Later" I said

"Phew" Ringo said.

**Maka's POV **

"_Once again, Tokyo mew mew have saved Tokyo once agin" The news reporter said as they showed a picture of these animal girls._

_One was Pink with Cat ears, the next was blue with Bird wings, the third was green and I'm guessing that that she's a Fish? , the fourth was yellow and was a monkey, the fifth was purple and was a wolf, the sixth was cream and looked like the pink one but had rabbit ears and a cat tail, the Last was red but didn't have any animal in her._

"That pink one looks like Blair!" Papa said as Blair smiled big "Tokyo what now?" Soul Said.

"Tokyo mew mew" Blair said.

"You know, I'm Happy I saw my cousin Ichigo" Blair said smiling.

"Monster!" some one shout as we turned we saw this huge thing "Lets go!" I said "Wait! Your weapons won't work on them" Stein said

**Berry's POV**

"Guys we need to transform!" I said "Why?" Ringo asked "Because! There's a chimera animal!" I said.

"Go Tokyo mew mew!" Ryou said.

'MEW MEW STRAWBERRY'

'MEW MEW MINT'

'MEW MEW LETTUCE'

'MEW MEW PUDDING'

'MEW MEW ZAKURO'

'MEW MEW BERRY'

'MEW MEW RINGO'

Metroprosis!

We all shouted as we transformed

-Later-

"Ribbon Strawberry surprise!" Ichigo shouted. "lets head back" lettuce said as we nodded.

**Blair's POV**

'**Well done Ichigo' I thought as I saw my cousin defeat the monster.** "That's Tokyo mew mew?" Black star said "Yes" I answered him. "They were in the magazine that Maka hit Soul With" I said rubbing my long pink painted nail. "I saw it when Maka dropped it on the floor" I said once more.

"I'll have to do Research on them" Stein said. "Let's head back to Death city" I said as we started Walking.

**A/N: sorry for the suckish chapter. Be Nice with Reviews! The next will be were Stein finds out more and they find out who the Super Hero's really are.**


End file.
